Professor Layton and the homeless Luke
by Sophie21011995
Summary: 3 years after "The unwound future"... A 16 year-old Luke, who lost his parents 9 months ago, visits his former mentor. Luke has changed, and tries to hide everything that happened in the past year, including his parents' death... But of course Layton is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I actually planed to write 6 novels.. this is the third one... Book one and two are not that good... And I have to warn you, my English is not the best and this is the first time I'm writing a novel in English... So please be lenient. **

**I do not own Professor Layton!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Runaway:**

It was a typical day in London. Three years had passed since Luke, the little boy with the blue cap, had to move to America... And one year had passed since Luke and the Professor had broke up their contact. It wasn't that they had been getting into a fight, they just had no time for phone calls, neither then for letters... So the Professor had no idea what Luke had been through the past year ... And this is where the whole story started.

"I'm truly sorry, young Mr. Triton... I never though this storm would break down the whole bridge... Well, I hope you're way of life will go on, at least tolerable.", Mr. Klade from the house next door said, when he left Mr. and Mrs, Triton's funeral.  
Yes it was true... Clark and Brenda, Luke's parents had passed away in a very rainy storm, while crossing a bridge. And now Luke was all alone, he had no one... And of course, under these circumstances, Luke's school marks were getting even more worse, than his condition, until he broke up school. He couldn't call the Professor... He hadn't called him for a whole year.. And maybe he would be disappointed... and if he would find out about Luke's marks and the fact that he broke up school...he would be even more disappointed... Luke thought he had let down everyone... He never should have told his parents to come back home from the congress this early... Otherwise they could still be alive ...  
Luke was 16 years old now and right now he was acting like a little child... What was totally understandable... But he didn't know what to do... So he did the first thing which came to his mind... He ran away...

Luke took the first ship he could see... of course he had no money, for buying a boarding card... So he had to enter the ship through the cellar, illegal... All Luke could think about was how disappointed the professor would be, if he could see him like that... But he had no other chance... He had to go away, from this place... He wanted to be alone... But unfortunately, the ship's next stop was...  
"LONDON"

Welcome Home:

When Luke realized, where he just arrived, He wanted to take the next ship, but he couldn't find one. And at least he had no idea, where he could sleep... so he visited the good old, Gressenheller University, where he actually should find his old friend Professor Layton, well he needed someone.. So he was about to ask the only person in the world, who would still talk to him. All Luke hoped was that the Professor wouldn't get angry at him.  
When Luke arrived at Gressenheller, he already saw, a very familiar top-hat. It was brown and had an orange ribbon. Luke could see the dark-brown figure walking through the campus, talking to the students and finally getting into his old office. Luke kind of followed the Professor , the whole time... And somehow Luke could feel that Layton knew, someone was watching him. But right now he didn't care, all he wanted was to meet Professor Layton again. After seeing his former mentor, after all these years, he got very excited.  
In past weeks, Luke had to handle a great loss and, even if he felt, that he needed one,.. nobody could give it to him... Luke didn't want to look like a mess, a little crying ungentlemanly child... But somehow... He wanted comfort .. He needed ...a hug. And even if he knew, the Professor could never give him one, because he was too gentlemanly, he still hoped, that his beloved Professor could give him the strange feeling of happiness back. And so after thinking and thinking he stood in front of the door... the door to Layton's office. When Luke finally took the strength to knock, something happened... the door opened and a tall man, who was almost the same height as Luke, escaped the office.  
Luke looked the man straight in the eye and began to speak:" H...-H-H-..Hello...Sir.", He stuttered  
On Layton's face appeared a little smile...But Luke could see, it looked like, the Professor hadn't sleep for months.  
:"Hello young lad. You were the one, who was following me around the University, weren't you?", Layton said friendly.  
He didn't remember... Luke couldn't believe it, his best friend, couldn't remember him... What had changed over the last year... Luke didn't thought about the fact, that he had grown a lot ... now he didn't look like a child, he looked like a little gentleman.  
:"Y-Yeah ... That was me, ...Sir",Luke answered, a little bit confused.  
:"Well, I know this must look a kind of rude, but I have no time to discuss this subject, I have History-class now. So if you excuse me..?", Layton said firmly, while he stepped forward and closed his office door.  
Layton began his next steps toward the floor, until Luke said something that froze the Professor deep in his bones.  
:"I thought a gentleman always takes care of himself?", Luke said with a slight smile on his face, hoping Layton would get, why he said that. The Professor stood on the floor, frozen and stunned. He hadn't heard a sentence, like that, for 3 years. Slowly he turned around and replied:" W-Well... Yes of course, But also a gentleman always puts others needs first."  
:" Well, I guess you're right there... And actually I need help... 'YOUR' help, Professah..", Luke said, but the way he pronounced the last syllable of the word Professor, let Layton again froze. Now Professor Layton knew exactly, who was standing in front of him, only a few inches away.  
:"...L-L-Luke...?!", Layton said, as if he couldn't believe it.,"My boy ... Is that really you..?"He asked, still surprised.  
After a moment of silence, Luke lifted his head up, looked directly into the man's eyes and said:"It 's been a while, Professor.",with a smile  
:"Q-Quite a while my boy, it took too long.", Layton answered, finally sounding happy again, which made Luke chuckle a little.  
The Professor walked forward, and reached one hand in the now young man's direction to greet him.  
Of course Luke was a little bit disappointed, for not getting a hug, but at least, he wasn't a child anymore. He took the hand and shook it slightly. Layton smiled approvingly, but his smile faded, when he saw how down Luke was looking, He looked like he hadn't slept for quite a while and somehow he could feel that something was troubling Luke, and didn't he just said, that he needed help...? Layton thought.  
:"My boy, It's a pleasure to meet you again and I'm very lucky about that, but... you said you need my help.?", He asked curious.  
:"I'm afraid I do, but ...", Luke answered, while he let go of Layton's hand,"But... at first, I kind of need... a home. I didn't plan further than coming here...", Luke looked away, ashamed of his acting, but to his surprise he felt a warm hand on his right shoulder, which made him turn his head back again. But this also made him feel a little uncomfortable. Over the past months he had a problem with beeing touched by others.  
:"My boy, you're always welcome to stay at my place... We can go now, if you want to." Layton said smiling.  
:" I thought you had class now?", Luke stated  
:"Yes... I have, but you're looking tired my boy, maybe it would be the best for you to lay down for a while, and you can't do that in University.", The professor began,:"Or would you like to take part in the lecture?, When I'm guessing right, you have been visiting the 10th grade last year, so you should be familiar with the topic."  
Luke swallowed hard, thinking of the fact that he hasn't been able to go to school in the last 9 months. He knew that the Professor would be disappointed, if his former number-one-apprentice, wouldn't be able to explain the easiest things, but of course Luke knew, he couldn't hesitate now, otherwise the Professor would get that something was wrong.  
:"Sure thing, I would love to come with you." Luke finally answered, with a fake smile on his face. And of course Layton knew that this wasn't a real smile, but after not seeing Luke for 3 years, he wasn't sure about his reaction, if the Professor would have asked him about it, so he just went on.  
:"Very well then, ... Let's go."  
After a while, sitting and listening to the Professor's lecture, one of his students had a problem with translating hieroglyphics, Luke had a big problem. The Professor remembered, that Brenda and Clark had sent Luke to a specific private school, which took part in archaeologically subjects so he asked Luke to come to the board. Now Luke was in trouble, he hadn't read hieroglyphics for almost a year and he had no idea, what all these signs meant... But what were the opportunities...  
-Telling the Professor, that he failed in school, and had become lazy.  
-standing up and then falling down, and pretending to be very sick.  
- Telling the truth... ( That was his worst idea )  
-Or just going to the board and hoping that he was still a quick and clever kid... ...what he did.  
So Luke stood up and walked to the board he took a piece of chalk and ... and he remembered... Luke didn't know all the signs, but he could understand them from the context... Luke was happier than ever before... he knew exactly what he was doing. Luke could almost feel the Professor nodding approvingly behind his back, but also the Professor noticed that Luke looked like he hadn't wrote on a board ever before... And his handwriting was not that beautiful. But Layton didn't think too much of that, and was happy when Luke finished his writing and walked back to his seat.  
:"Well done, my boy.", the Professor said, while putting a hand on Luke's shoulder, but to his surprise, Luke winced and turned away, as fast as he could he went back to his seat, with an odd look on his face. That took Layton's attention, there sure was going to be a long talk, when they're getting home.  
When the lecture was over the Professor and Luke took a seat in the Laytonmobile and began to drive home. Layton was desperately searching for a topic to talk about and of course he found one... Even if it wasn't his best choice.  
:"Well Luke, how are your parents?, I haven't talked to Clark for quite a while now."  
That made Luke wince again and he could feel a tear running down his cheek, which the Professor noticed,:"Luke?...Is everything alright?",he asked worriedly  
Luke knew he had to say something, so he rubbed away the tear and put on his fake smile again.:" Yeah I'm okay...I was just thinking of something sad", knowing the Professor would ask about what he was thinking, he went on very quick,:"My parents are fine... actually they're better than ever before.", after that senctence his voice broke... It actually wasn't a real lie but it sounded like one. But the Professor stopped asking about that, he went on with another question, while parking the car in front of the good old house.  
:"If you say so. And how about your schooling? Your teachers have to be very pround to have such a great student, even if your handwriting is not the best... you don't read that much, don't you?"  
Here the fun ended... Even if Luke knew, that Layton didn't know about the fact that Luke couldn't read anything, because he hadn't the money for books, he still was hurt.  
:"How dare you, saying that?!", Luke snapped,"It's not very gentlemanly to insult someone!", after a few seconds, Luke understood what he just said... and he regret it...  
A very confused Professor looked at him :"I'm truly sorry my boy. I had no intention to hurt your feelings.", he said with regret.  
:" N-Noo... I'm sorry about that... I was just... I- .. I don't know... Just in a bad mood. I'm sorry.", here Luke's voice broke, he just had yelled at the only person in the whole world, who still talked to him... What had he just done... He began to shiver... and then there was a quite sob... but no tears.  
:" It's okay, my boy... I think I just forgot, that you've grown a lot, you're a different man now.", The Professor said, while putting a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder. But Luke turned away.. somehow after his parents died, Luke had a big problem with human-contact. The Professor could sense that something was definitely wrong.  
For a moment nobody said anything... the Professor looked at Luke and Luke looked out of the window, until both stood up and welcomed the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Professor Layton!**

**Chapter 2**

**The next morning:**

:" well my boy, how long are you going to stay here in London?" the professor asked after taking a slip of his tea, sitting opposite of his former apprentice.  
That question surprised Luke. He actually didn't though about that before…. And maybe the answer "forever" would shock the Professor… So he said something very stupid:  
"One month, in 30 days you'll have shaken me off." Luke answered smiling  
"Luke," the Professor began, "I would never try to shake you off. You're always welcome and of course you can stay as long as you want. But I think you have to return to school, so you can't stay too long." the professor said with a slight smile, but noticing that Luke's smile faded and that he began to look out of the window, in the sky and suddenly Luke looked very sadly. Unsure of what to do now, the professor asked some questions and the first one was not that good.  
:"Luke my boy, I haven't heard from you in the past months, how has the time treated you?"  
"Well…," Luke had no idea, what he should do now… telling the truth could make the professor loosing all his respect for Luke, but lying would do that as well. So Luke told the truth, but only a little bit,"…You won't like it." He said warning.  
"Oh come on my boy, I don't think you can shock me…. You gave me already a big shock by visiting me, but now there's nothing could do or say that could do that again." the Professor said still smiling. Luke really wished he would be right…..  
"You have no idea." Luke began but he was still scared of his mentor's reaction so he just changed the subject. "I—I was-… I don't wanna talk about it anymore", he snapped, surprising the professor with his loud and ungentlemanly voice.  
"Luke, watch your language, where did you learned to speak like this?" the Professor asked  
'on the street, because I had to live there, the past 9 months', Luke though that wouldn't be a good answer, so here he began to lie:" In school."  
"You cannot tell me, your classmates, from a highly regarded private school are talking like this." the Professor said, not believing in Luke's words  
:"Can't we just talk about something else." Luke said annoyed  
:"Of course my boy, we could talk about your reason for being here", Layton said  
Luke swallowed…' How can he know it already?' Luke thought.  
:" You said that you need my help?" the professor asked.  
"Well… Yes . Well... No." he finally said" I do not need your help."  
"You don't? But why did you tell me that you need my help if you truly do not." the Professor asked, knowing that Luke was lying.  
"I just don't, all right!? Is it really that hard, to get this in your big head?!" Luke snapped.  
Even before the Professor realized, what Luke had just said, Luke apologized.  
:"I-..I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that …. I-I was just…. I'm really sorry." Luke said ashamed. To be honest Luke had no idea, why he was doing that. Being unfriendly to the only person in the world, who did not hate him, well until now. Luke felt like crying again. He already lost his parents, if the professor would kick him out now he would all alone in the whole world.  
But the professor raised his hand:" It's no problem Luke, I just need some time to find out how to handle and almost adult young man. This is more difficult than handling a little boy."  
Both smiled, until Luke stood up to take a shower.  
While was in the shower, Layton sat in the kitchen…thinking. What could have happen to Luke, that he acts so different? Of course it's typical for a teenager to act ridicules, but this was not normal. Luke had almost freaked out, because of a simple question and the way he winced when the Professor touched his shoulder, this was not Luke. The professor knew that something must have happened in the last year, he was sure that he would call Clark to ask him about this. But what he didn't know was that Clark was not able to answer a phone call.  
After half an hour the Professor went upstairs to look after Luke, because he heard noises from upstairs, maybe he had finished his shower already. Just when the Professor passed the bathroom door, it suddenly opened and the Professor stood in front of Luke, who was wrapped in a towel. The professor was about to greet him, but then he noticed something on Luke's arms. His smile faded. Luke arms and legs where covered with scars, scratches and wounds. Of course living on the American streets was not that easy so Luke couldn't live that comfortable.  
:"Luke..."The Professor said worriedly "What happened?"  
Unsure of what to do now, Luke turned around and wanted to close the bathroom door again but then he felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him wince again but thankfully he stopped and turned to the Professor again.  
:"W-What do you mean?" Luke asked, knowing exactly what the Professor meant.  
"Your arms…."  
"What's the problem with them?"  
"Luke!" the Professor began threatening "You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
"Well…. I- I- I'm not a child anymore. I got into a few fights in school, that's all"  
"I would believe that, but what about those scars here?" the Professor said while gripping Luke's left arm and pulling it close. And making Luke feeling uncomfortable again: "This looks like you-you- scratched yourself." And of course he was right. Luke hesitated. He opened and closed his mouth for several times until he finally spoke:" It's nothing, really, I just fell very unfavorable, nothing else. All right?!" He said, finally getting free from Layton's grip but feeling awful for lying to his mentor.  
"Excuse me Luke, but I do not believe you. So would you probably give me Clark's phone number? I would like to talk to him." The Professor said firmly  
The thought of Luke's father made him feel even more awful. And what should say now. He still did not want to tell the Professor the truth. He wiped away the tear, which was about to cross his left cheek and said:" I'm sorry professor but…..b-but my parents are not home yet"  
"They are not?" Layton said questioning and somehow he knew, that this sentence was the truth "Very well, then, please promise me to talk to your father about this, even if this is 'nothing', as you call it, but I'm concerned about your health my boy."  
:"I know you are" Luke said smiling a little "And Thank you Professor"  
:" What for, my boy?" Layton asked  
:"Just for everything"  
:" Well…. You're welcome, I guess."  
With these words Luke went to his room, while a very confused professor stood in front of the bathroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

******I do not own Professor Layton!**

**Chapter 3**

**Nightmare and Silence:**

Three weeks had passed, since the Professor found out about Luke's injuries and the atmosphere in the Layton-residence was still a little tense but it was getting better until Luke came home quite too late.  
The Professor sat in his red chair in the living room, waiting for Luke, who should have been home two hours ago. Of course the Professor was really worried and also very angry... Well actually that was no wonder. Since Luke had moved in the Professor had to handle a lot of anger. The boy had changed... a lot... but somehow Layton knew that something had happened ... something terrible, something that had the power to make Luke a withdrawn, chiraptophobic and rule-breaking person. A opening door broke the Professor's thoughts.  
:"Luke?, Is that you?",Layton asked  
No answer...  
The Professor stood up and went towards the door and froze, when he saw, why Luke had took so long. He was drunken.  
Luke stood in the door, with a beer bottle in his right hand, unable to think right and unable to walk, Luke took one step forward and fell. Fortunately the Professor could catch him before he could fall to the ground.  
:"Luke, my boy. What brought you on this?", The Professor said worriedly and a little bit angry of Luke's acting.  
A very drunken Luke answered:"Don't know... "  
Layton helped Luke to his feet and put Luke's left arm around his neck to shore him.  
:" I hope you know that this is going to have consequences.", The Professor said angrily, while he carried Luke into his room and sat him down on his bed.  
Luke smiled sheepishly:" What... Are you going to call my father...?!... Go on ... There is no chance you'll ever speak to him again..." Luke laughed  
The Professor stood next to Luke's bed, unsure of what to say and stunned by what Luke just said. Why would Layton never be able again to talk to Clark and Brenda. Layton was confused

:" Why is that Lu-...", Before the Professor could finish his question, Luke had already fallen asleep. The Professor stroke Luke's cheek with his hand and said  
:"Good night my boy." For a moment Layton smiled again. In his sleep, Luke looked just like the little friendly and clever boy he has always been. And when Layton touched him Luke didn't wince, he smiled slightly. Deep down in this young man, was still the good old Luke... hidden ... But he was still there and this gave the Professor hope.  
When Layton stood up again he went straight to the telephone, to call his old friend Clark Triton, but he froze when the phone said  
:"The number you have called is not available." The Professor tried to call the number again and again. He tried it for several times, until he was sure, that the number he called was correct... Again Layton was very confused so he went straight to bed. Tomorrow Luke was going to explain something to the Professor weather he wanted it, or not.  
But he didn't know that in this night he wouldn't be able to sleep for long.  
During the cold and foggy night, Luke began trembling and kicking around in his bed. His nightmare drove him crazy. He hadn't had that bad dream for a while now. It has been hunting him only for a few weeks after his parents had died. He was in the car, with his parents and he tried to save them with all his strength, but he couldn't. When the bridge finally broke down, Luke was gone.. He watched his parents dying and could definitely hear someone screaming his name.  
:"LUKE...!"  
"Luke!"  
"LUKE...!"

Suddenly Luke opened his eyes... With shock he realized that he was still in his bed and someone was calling his name, but it was not his father whether his mother.  
Before he could even realize what had just happened, he recognized that his cheeks were burning and tears were flowing down his cheeks. He was even more shocked when someone, who stood in front of him pulled him fast into a careful and strong hug. And Luke did not even winced away, he let himself completely comforted in the strong arms. Until he thought that there could only be one person in this house... except for himself...  
:"P-P-Professor..?'?'?", Luke said trembling.  
"Luke, calm down, You're hyperventilating.", the Professor answered with his slow, comforting voice.  
After a little while Luke had got is body back under control and the Professor freed him from his grip, but to his surprise Luke didn't let go. He still hold his mentor's sleeves tight, unable to stop .. Layton was about to asked Luke what was wrong, but then he saw that Luke's eyes were closed he had fallen asleep again.  
The Professor stood by the bed, for at least 3 hours, until he was able to get free from Luke's grip. Of course the Professor was still worried , about his former apprentice.. What should he do... He already tried to call his parents... What could be another opportunity ? Finally Layton took the risk to search for numbers from the American neighborhood, where the Tritons lived (or better said "had lived").. When it was getting late the Professor took one last look at Luke until he could finally go to sleep, sure of the fact that there was going to be an interesting conversation the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

******I do not own Professor Layton!**

**Chapter 4**

**Missed the ship:**

When Luke woke up in the late morning he felt terrible but also relieved. He didn't remember anything that had happened the last night but he had the feeling that he had been protected the whole time. Slowly he got up, and walked to the kitchen, with very bad headaches. When he entered the kitchen, he got a very ... interesting greeting from the Professor.  
The door opened, Luke followed the plan to look if the Professor was inside and if he was, Luke would slowly go back to his room. When the door opened very slowly, Luke could already see that the Professor was waiting for him, he looked directly into his eyes and the Professor said, in a firmly tone  
:"Good morning, my boy. I suggest you had a short sleep."  
"How do you know, about that?", Luke asked surprised.  
:´"Ah I see,"He began,"So you do not remember what you said yesterday evening."  
Luke gave him a confused look until the Professor went on.  
:"Well, my boy you got my attention when you told me that I'll never be able to speak to your father again."  
Luke gulped... Did he really told the Professor that his parents were dead... How could he have done this. Now it was all over. Now the Professor would know, how Luke had to grow up ... And why he acted.. like he did... He would so disappointed in his former apprentice.. But to his surprise the Professor said.  
:"So, after I tuck you in", This statement, made Luke blush a little," I tried to contact your parents, but I couldn't... I tried it more often, but nobody answered the phone. Well, you told me that your parents were on a vacation, where exactly are they right now, my boy?"  
Luke didn't know what he should say, he was just lucky that the Professor hadn't figured the whole story out yet... But How could he go on ... Luke was desperate... So he said a very stupid thing.  
:"On the Atlantic Ocean... And guess what, I'll take the next ship to them... I'll leave today... So if you excuse me I have to pack up my things."  
Luke said this in a very firmly tone, but also a little bit of anger, was recognizable... Luke couldn't believe what he had just said, how for god's sake could he say that... Now he would have to leave... and he'd be all alone again.  
The Professor was stunned and Luke left the room immediately, that the Professor couldn't answer... Now Luke had a big problem... He had no money, no ticket and no things to pack up ... And the worse thing ... He had no one.  
After a while, Luke was ready... He had filled a few things in his old, small suitcase and was ready to leave... Before he left his room, a tear filled his eye and he new, that he'll probably never see this room again... And that he'll maybe die because of hunger in the following weeks. He wiped away the tear and left the room. To meet the Professor.  
:" My boy, is it really necessary that you have to leave now? You could stay for a little while, I've missed spending time with you. And are you sure that you'll meet your parents on the see?... I mean maybe you should wait until they're back on earth."  
That hit a nerve. 'Back on Earth' he said... But Luke was the only one who knew that his parents weren't able to ever come back again.  
:"I don't want to be trouble to you, Professor trust me everything's fine, and when I meet D-D-Dad I'll tell him to call you more often."  
Here Luke's voice broke, The fact that he had just said, that he'll meet his father again, made him feel so miserable, that another tear ran down his cheek. What was of course, directly noticed by the Professor.  
:"Luke my boy.. Are you alright?.. You are looking rather pale."  
"I'm fine, I'll just ... I-I'm going to miss you, Professor. ", he said, while wiping away the tear," Thank you for everything. And goodbye." Luke reached a hand to the Professor.  
But the Professor launched forth another action. At first he hesitated but then he stepped forward and rapped his arms around Luke's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.  
:" Luke my boy, This is 'So long' not 'Goodbye'. I'm looking forward to see you again as a grown and full educated gentleman."  
Luke didn't say a word he relaxed himself totally in the Professor's hug. And that was all he needed right now. He held himself tight to the Professor's sleeve and let a quite sob escape, but then he pulled himself together and broke the embrace to walk to the door.  
Luke opened the door and said:"Goodbye Professor, I'll never forget you." With these words he left the house, that has been his home... Now Luke was on his was to the place he truly belonged ... The streets.  
The last sentence made Layton feel terrible, what if he'll never see his little apprentice again. He still had the feeling that he needed to help Luke. The Professor sat down in his chair for while, thinking ... of the the reason why Luke acted so strangely and why he left so early. After an hour he decided to take a little walk down the street.. unable to know who he was going to meet down there.  
The Professor slandered down the streets, thinking of the past weeks, about everything Luke had said and about the things he did. Dreaming in his thought the Professor was interrupted by a too familiar noise, that came out of the alley. He slowly walked closer to it, until he could definitely say, that this noise, has been a sob. Carefully he turned into the street and saw...  
:"Luke!", The Professor said shocked. He couldn't believe it. Only one hour ago he saw the young man, leaving for his ship and now he was here in the streets of London unable to take care of himself.  
Luke was in shock, when the Professor called his name. Slowly he lifted his head and saw his guardian, standing in front of him. What should Luke say now... Luke was getting more and more in trouble... more than five hundreds lies crossed his mind... Until he realized he has been lying to his beloved mentor all the time... Luke felt awful for doing this but when the Professor asked.  
:"My boy, What on Earth are you doing here?!"  
There was only one way for Luke to answer... with another lie.  
:"I-I missed the ship.", He said as enthusiastic as he could.  
"That does not answer my question what are you doing 'HERE'?", the Professor asked again.  
:"I-I-I was just ... I- had... I-I didn't want to be a burden to you any longer so I wanted to wait here for the next ship." He said slowly while turning his head to the ground again.  
"Oh my boy", the Professor began, while shaking his head,"Whatever gave you an idea like that, you aren't and have never been a burden to me. You're acting unreasonable. Come now my boy, get your things we're going home. And next time I'll bring you to your ship so that you won't miss it." He said smiling  
When Luke heard the word 'HOME' he was lucky again... But only for a second .. because he realized that if the Professor would bring him to the ship, he was forced to enter it... This was not good.


	5. Chapter 5

******I still do not own Professor Layton!**

**Chapter 5 **

**A very interesting Phone-Conversation:**

After bringing Luke back to the Layton-residence the Professor was not sure, if what Luke had told him was the truth, so he tried again to reach Clark and Brenda, but still no answer. In this case Layton was forced to call neighbors... But of course he didn't had the numbers so at first it was time for research. While Luke was asleep, the Professor tried to contact someone in Luke's former neighbor and to his surprise he had a interesting phone call with Mrs. Elmes. She wasn't a direct neighbor, but she new some numbers from neighbors, who were good friends of the Triton family. The Professor could write down almost 6 numbers. But it was getting late in America now, so he was sure that nobody would answer the phone. He put the list with the phone-number on the kitchen table and began to make lunch.  
When Luke got up again, he still felt awful ... about everything ... Everything he said, everything he did. Just everything. When he heard some noises from downstairs he stood up and walked down to the kitchen. But surprisingly the Professor was not there. lunch was ready so Luke was about to get some food, but then he saw it...  
:" Oh my GOD..", He said, when he realized that he knew all those numbers on the list.  
Unable to think correct or act correct, Luke did the first thing that came to his mind. He stole the list. carefully he took the list and ran upstairs again, to hide it under his pillow. Then he went down again and the Professor came also, he had just been outside for a moment to check the post-box. After a very silent lunch, the Professor broke the silence.  
:" Luke my boy, would you like to buy a new ship-boarding-card?", Of course the Professor wanted Luke to leave for a while, so that he was able to call his former neighbors, to find out what ha happened.  
:"Well ... about that ... I-I", He what.. Luke thought... 'I thought about that. Maybe I could stay a while longer'... ' I'm afraid of ships... I- I don't know'  
:" You don't have the money for a second card, haven't you?", the Professor suggested  
Luke saw his chance:"Yes exactly. Sorry Professor", he said  
:" That is no problem my boy. Here take it as a present, a Thank you for your great help all those years before.", Layton said, while handing a lot of money to Luke  
"I-I can't..." , Luke stuttered.  
"Yes you can my boy. It is my pleasure."  
"Thank you , Professor", He said with a pretend smile on his face  
"Well then go ahead. I'll await you back here in 30 minutes." the Professor said smiling.  
A few minutes later Luke left the house to buy a new card and the Professor had finally a chance to find out what was going on with Luke. But when he turned his head to the table the list wasn't there anymore. Of course the Professor knew that Luke must have taken it away but fortunately the Professor could remember the very first number, that stood on the list so he took the phone and began to key in the numbers.  
The Professor held the phone close to his hear. He was trembling a little because he feared everything he was going to find out.  
:"Hello, This is the Klade- residence. Robert Klade's speaking. Who is this?"  
"Hello Mr. Klade. This is Professor Hershel Layton speaking."  
"Good afternoon Sir, How may I help you?"  
"Well, I actually wanted to asked you about the Triton family."  
"The Tritons?, Oh my. I haven't heard this name for quite a while now. Why do you want to find out something about them?"  
"Well, you know. I am a very good friend of the Tritons, especially from Luke Triton. And I recognized that since he has come here he has been acting-"  
"Wait. Are you telling me 'Luke Triton is still alive'! I was pretty sure he had died."  
"What on Earth?.. Why did you think he was dead?"  
"Well, you know after his parents died he left town and because he had nothing left for surviving I was sure he had died because of hunger."  
There was a moment of silence. Suddenly the door opened and Luke walked inside to see the Professor, not moving, in the living room. Definitely the Professor hadn't noticed Luke yet, so he was about to greet him until the Professor said something that made Luke froze deep in his bones.  
"C-Clark and B-Brenda are d-d-dead?!", the Professor said shocked. His best friends were gone. After that shock the Professor let go of the phone, what directly fell to the ground and broke. That noise made Luke wince and he let out a small noise of shock, what made the Professor turn around.  
There he stood, that boy, who had lost everything... His life, his hope, his parents. Now the Professor could finally understand why Luke has been acting like this. The poor boy must have been going through hell in the last months.  
"L-Luke...", That was all he could manage.  
Luke winced again. He stood there froze for a moment. Now it was over, he thought, now the Professor had lost all his respect for him. Now he was all alone again. And the fact that the Professor had just spoke out that his parents were dead, made Luke feel even more worse. He could feel tears running down his cheeks. It burned and Luke tried hard to fight it but he couldn't. He let out a small sob.  
"My boy, Why didn't you tell m-"  
Luke couldn't let the professor speak out that question, otherwise he knew that he would cry even harder. So he just ran... Luke ran up to his room and locked the door, threw himself in his bed, buried his face in the pillow and began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

******I do not own Professor Layton!**

**Chapter 6**

**When the truth comes out:**

Luke layed in his bed, hiding his head in his pillow. He couldn't believe, that everything had come out now the Professor knew it, he knew that Luke had to live on the street, he knew that Luke had no money and of course he knew that Luke was no true gentleman. While clinging to his pillow with all his strength he could feel something under it. Slowly he came back to himself and sat up in his bed to take a confused look at what he had just found in his hands... The list... Somehow Luke began to understand. Now he could see what he had become. He had lied to his mentor, the only person in the whole world who still cared about him. He had stole something from the Professor, which he wanted to use to find out, what was going on with him. Luke felt awful, what had he done. His thoughts were broken, by a knocking noise, that came from his door.  
:"Knock Knock."  
"My boy, please come out. I think we need to talk.", a comforting voice said  
Silence crossed the house.  
"Luke, please. You- I mean. Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
Again Luke said nothing, he was unable to speak to the person, who's trust he had broken.  
"My boy, I'm so sorry. It is not easy for me to accept Clark's and Brenda's dead and therefor it must be even harder for you. But Luke you could have talked to me about this. Please Luke... say something... anything. Talk to me."  
The Professor really sounded desperate, Luke could hear that, and he really wanted to talk to the Professor, but on the other hand he didn't because he behaved so terribly and Luke knew it was hard to talk about his parents without crying, if he'd had to apologize to his guardian, he definitely wouldn't be able to hold back his tears in front of the Professor. Everything Luke did, was writing a little note, which said "I'm sorry" and pulled it under his bedroom door to the floor, together with the telephone-list he had stolen from his mentor.  
There was a long period of silence, Well, sometimes the Professor said things like  
:" Please Luke, open up." or :"My boy, you know you can always talk to me"  
But Luke did not answer.  
When the clock turned midnight, Luke was sure that the professor had left and so he packed all his things together and took his jacket. It was time for him to go. in this case, he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone again, by cheating his trust.  
When Luke got everything he needed he walked towards the door as quite as he could to open the door very slowly. And he was right, he couldn't see the Professor anywhere. Luke took a step forward and turned around to close the door. But he just had closed the door and wanted to turn around again, he was interrupted by a comforting hand touching his shoulder. Luke winced, in shock he turned around and fell with his back directly to the wall behind him, where he accidentally pressed the light button and turned the light on. There stood the Professor, with a sad expression. Luke looked down at his bag back, which had fell down , when he had turned. He planned on the thought that he could just take it and run... run down the stairs, out of the house, through the London-streets. But then...  
:"Please my boy. Stop running away."  
That hit a nerve, Luke sunk together to sit down, leaning his back to the wall, behind him. He showed an empty facial expression and the Professor just sat down next to him and began to talk.  
:"Luke... Come now my boy. Why didn't you tell me about ..."he hesitated and Luke looked sadly because he already knew, what the professor was about to say:"-about your parents death."  
Luke took a deep breath and realized that he was shivering. But he did not talk.  
:"My boy, sooner or later you have to talk to me, otherwise we'll have a very dismally life here."  
This sentence gave Luke hope. Did the Professor just said that Luke was allowed to stay... Stay here in London, with him. The Professor broke Luke's silence. He finally spoke again.  
:"I-I-I'm sorry.", he said.  
The Professor was startled by Luke's sudden reaction.  
:"Why, my boy? What for god's sake did you do?, the Professor asked, to show that Luke didn't have to feel guilty for any of his actions.  
:"I- You- ... I don't know. I mean, I behaved so ... totally wrong and ... After M-m-mom and Dad d-died", that was hard to speak out:"I couldn't go to school or contact anyone and I was forced to take the ship here illegal."  
Wow that was hard for Luke to say, the Professor could truly feel the hell Luke had gone through the past year. Now the Professor could understand, why Luke had behaved strangely all the time. Why he winced when he touched Luke's shoulder and why his handwriting seemed to be untrained. This explained everything.  
:"Luke, my boy. I can understand your acting in the past weeks and I can understand, why you wanted to run away. But what I can not understand is why you didn't tell me about this. Luke I do not want to accuse you for anything, because I think you had to handle too much in the past months but would you at least tell me why you don't trust me anymore or why you lied to me about this?"  
Luke hesitated for a while, unable to even understand why he acted like this. But then he tried to explain his stupidity.  
:"To be honest I don't know. I think I just didn't want to lose your respect. But I guess that didn't work."  
"Luke why do you think you would lose my respect, because your parents died? This is not your fault. Not at all.", he said, while bursting a little.  
:"B-because I couldn't study, I wasn't able to learn something , I became silly and also I had to steal food, after my parents... after their-...", Luke couldn't finish this sentence.  
His voice broke and Luke could feel a tear running down his left cheek." Oh no" he said to himself. He was not going to cry not in front of the Professor. NOT NOW!  
:"Luke, I know, it couldn't have been easy for you in the past but you have to understand that I'll always be there for you whenever you need help. I'll help you as good as I can, but I need you to trust me.", the Professor said while wiping away Luke's tear.  
:"I do trust you. I just... I thought I couldn't handle it if you where disappointed in me. I couldn't handle to lose you, too, the last person on Earth that cares about me."  
Luke felt silly by saying this. But he couldn't find any other words.  
:"Luke, listen to me," the Professor ordered, while putting both hands on Luke's shoulders and turning his body, that he could look Luke directly in his eyes.  
:"I'm not and I am never going to be disappointed in you! And you know why?",This was no question,"Because, in the passed years you've become one of the most important persons in my life and, just like you, I couldn't handle to lose you. You had no opportunity than stealing from others to survive and you had no opportunity to visit schools. Just because you weren't able to do the important things for life, doesn't mean that you've become a bad person. It only means that you had to learn, how some people have to fight for their existence, in a terribly and efficient way. And Luke,my boy there is nothing in the world that could ever make me think any different of you. You're still the kind and true young gentleman you were all those years ago. And I'm admiring you."  
That startled Luke :"Why?, that doesn't make any sense."  
:"It does my boy. Because you had to go through hell in the past year. You had to do it all alone and you even tried to hide this from me, because of your gentlemanly pride. This is what forms you a true gentleman. The fact that you had to fight for your surviving and still stayed loyal to yourself. You haven't changed Luke. You just think you did."  
The Professor's statement made Luke look confused, unable of understanding what his father... - Oh no his mentor had just said... Something was going on in Luke's mind had he just though of the Professor as his father.  
:"So you are not going to send me away?", Luke asked hopefully and was a little shocked of the Professor's next action.  
The Professor leaned a little more forward and suddenly his hand weren't at Luke's shoulders anymore, they were at his back and his head, pulling Luke into a tight hug.  
:"What father would throw his son out on the streets.?", the Professor said  
Now everything was in Luke's hands. He could push away and make the point that the Professor was not his father or he could wait it our and then try to explain logically, why he doesn't think of the Professor has his father of he could try another opportunity, which he chose. There a moment of silence, what made the Professor almost driving crazy, what if he had just ruined everything. But all Luke was thinking about was if Clark had been his real father all the time, even if he never had time for him or if his real father had been the person that taught him everything, that has always been there for him, that would never leave him. Now Luke knew exactly what to do.  
With all his strength Luke cling to the Professor's sleeve burring his face in the Professor's chest, still trying to fight against his tears but he was starting to shiver by trying that.  
:"My boy, it's okay. There's nothing you need to be ashamed of.", said a very lucky and also startled Professor.  
That was the moment when Luke let everything go. He totally broke down and let out all his pain. The pain he had to fight back in the past months. While holding the Professor tight Luke cried, sobbed, shivered... He did everything he couldn't do for a very long time while the Professor was stroking through his hair.  
There was only one thing left, that Luke had to do now. He didn't know what exactly would be the Professor's reaction but he knew that he had to do it.  
When Luke held through the Professor's coat even tighter he said a word, that made the Professor smile and finally feel happy again.  
:"Dad!", Luke cried.  
Even if that small word, had almost disappeared in a sob, the Professor understood it and held the boy close. This was the point where Luke was able to act normal again.


	7. Epilog

******Wait let me check something ... no I still do not own Professor Layton!**

**Epilog**

**A normal life:**

Three weeks later, the Professor's and Luke's life and come back to normal. The Professor could find the right school for Luke, where he of course had been accepted. Also the school's principal found out about Luke's great knowledge and let him skip two classes. So you could say their lives were getting better every day. Luke wasn't alone anymore and so was the Professor.  
:"Good morning my boy. How was your sleep?", The Professor asked, already full dressed, sitting only the kitchen-table.  
:"Moooooarning Dad.", said a obviously tired Luke, still in his pajamas, while taking a seat until he went on." I slept very well, just too short. And you?", Luke said smiling  
:"Wonderful my boy. Quite wonderful. Maybe you should go to bed earlier. I heard some noises from your bedroom yesterday evening at about 11:30pm. It's not good to stay awake for too long."  
:"I was studying. There is an exam coming up next weeks. I just want to be prepared for it."  
:"And..?", The Professor said, like he wanted Luke to tell him the real reason.  
:"And... I missed studying... I know that sounds ridicules but I just missed it."  
"I can understand that my boy. But still you can't stay awake for so long and then be completely awake in the next morning. This is not possible."  
:"Oh yeah really, And why could you hear me turning pages on my book, when you were asleep." Luke said sheepish  
:"Well... I-I was ... I am older than you my boy. I do not need as much sleep as you do."  
:"Yeah right.", Luke answered statistically.  
:"Luke...", The Professor said threatening  
:"I know... I know. You have to give me some time. Trust me. First I just need to find my way of living again.. then I can start with your "being a gentleman"-lessons."  
:"Of course. Take all the time you need. Luke my boy I was thinking of something.", The Professor began.  
:"Oh. about what?" Luke asked confused  
:" Well, you can say 'No' if you don't want to but. I would like to see how you had to grow up in the last year. I mean where you lived. I just want to get a better impression of what you described. So if you don't mind -"  
:"You really want to go to America, don't you?", Luke said  
:" Yes exactly. That was my plan. If you don't mind."  
:"Well, not at all. But I can tell you: You won't like it."  
:"Luke, my boy. There is nothing that can shock me now. I think I can handle it." The Professor answered and began to laugh.  
:"Where did I hear that sentence before?", Luke asked sarcastic.  
:"That was different my boy. So can we go? Well, in a few weeks?"  
:"Sure no problem. I can show you everything."  
:" Great if you're okay with it, then we'll visit the USA next month.", the Professor said smiling.  
Luke also smiled. Then he stood up, took his bag pack and head for school. But when he was about to leave the house he turned around and walked into the kitchen.  
:"Did you forget something, my boy?", the Professor asked politely  
:"Yes.",Luke said simply, then he walked to the Professor and gave him a tight embrace.  
The Professor was startled but of course he gave Luke a hug in return. Until Luke let go.  
:"Goodbye Dad.",Luke said  
:"Goodbye son.", The Professor answered in return.  
Of course Luke was looking forward to show the Professor, America. But also he was a little bit nervous, of what the Professor would say about Luke's life in the United States. But actually he knew, the Professor wouldn't think different of him. So Luke walked to his school smiling.  
What Luke totally forgot was the fact that back in America was a good old friend, that shared many bad and ungentlemanly memories with Luke.  
...CELINE...!

**THE END**

Actually the next novel is almost finished.. but I thought that you should decide if I should keep writing...Since I know that my English is pretty bad. But I promise if there is even only one persons, who wants me to continue then I will. (And on the other hand if there is no one, who would like me to do so, then I won't :D ...)  



End file.
